


What Harold Wants

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character John, out of character Harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: Harold wants  John to do something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've labelled this out of character as I don't think that I've got the voices right.  
> It started out as an exercise in dialogue as I don't do much in my stories (so far) and I need the practice.  
> In my story Harold's Suit of Armour, Harold wonders about Reese and his open shirt, his aversion to ties and the way the women look at John. So this is a conversation I thought they might have.  
> I deliberately stayed away from 'he said', 'he replied' and 'he asked'  
> Dialogue is so hard to get right and I'm not sure I have.

A distant voice sounds in his ear. “Mr Reese when you have finished please come back to the library”

“Ok, Finch, any particular reason?”

“Not really, but I have something I want to ask you”

“Can’t you ask me now?” As he speaks he’s looking around locating the positions of the thugs he’s there to put a stop to.

“No, I’d rather not; I don’t want to distract you from what you are doing”

“Are You Sure?” He fires two shots, two more for the hospital to find new knees for.

“Yes, just come to the library as soon as you can”

Running and ducking for cover, “It will be a while Finch, these thugs won’t take no for an answer” 

“I’m sure you can deal with it” the line goes dead. Then more shots are fired, and the thugs are eventually zip tied together. Finally he calls Fusco to come and collect them.

 

Later John arrives back at the library, carrying tea, coffee and doughnuts.

“Ok Harold I’m here. What did you want to ask me?” He puts down the drinks and food and hangs up his coat. 

“You’re not bleeding, no wounds for me to fix?”

“Nope, I’m fine, see?” He opens his jacket, displaying the still white shirt beneath.

“Good, Sit down John.” 

Harold pauses, taking a deep breath, he turns and faces John. “I’d like you to start wearing a tie”

“That’s not going to happen.” 

“What if I insist Mr Reese?”

“Then you’ll have to find another operative.” 

“Why?”

He sighs, “The tie is a liability, it can be turned into a weapon and could get me killed” He makes a hanging motion with his hand.

“Oh, I see. Well how about you just button up the shirt”

“No, I’m not going to do that either” 

“Why ever not? Don’t you ever get cold?”

“If someone grabs the shirt and yanks on the collar I could end up being strangled by it; do you really want that to happen?” 

“Ahh, No I suppose not”

John shrugs “And no, I don’t get cold”

“Oh”

“Why do you have this sudden interest in me changing my clothes?”

“Hmmm, Well I’ve seen the way the women and some men look at you, and especially the way they look at your throat. I can only imagine what they are thinking about”

“Why don’t you tell me what you think they’re thinking about?” He stands up and steps closer to Harold.

“Don’t come any closer John, or..” Harold backs away as John closes in on him.

“Or what? Harold” John is smiling and still getting closer.

“I…I won’t be responsible for my actions” 

“So what do they want to do Harold?” He backs Harold up against the wall.

“Use your imagination John; you’re an exceptionally attractive man….”

“Am I now? Go on” he prompts, his grin is predatory; he puts one hand on the wall beside Harold’s shoulder, leaning in closer.

“They want to do things with you, more specifically to your body with their bodies.” Harold’s voice trails off. He looks over John’s shoulder, avoiding the taller man’s gaze.

John lowers his voice to his most seductive whisper. “Oh, do they now?” His free hand strokes along Harold’s jawline, cupping his cheek. “And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you want?”

Harold frowns, “I told you, I want you to wear a tie or button up the shirt.”

John shakes his head smiling, “Why Harold I do believe you are blushing” He trails a finger down the side of Harold’s face.

“No I’m not, it’s warm in here” Harold’s face goes a shade pinker.

“You’re stalling Harold; out with it, what else do you want to say?”

Harold looks down at the floor, in a quiet voice, his throat dry, “For some reason John, I find that I’m extremely attracted to you” 

John gathers Harold into his embrace, he whispers in his ear “Thank you Harold”

Harold tries to move away from John, but he’s held firmly. “Thank me for what?”

“For being jealous of them.” Smiling, John leans in closer, tilts Harold’s head up and steals a soft kiss.


	2. What Harold Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold’s heart is racing, he can’t believe that he’s just confessed his attraction to John, to his face, and now the man is kissing him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes up where 'What Harold Wants' left off  
> Sort of Harold's POV

Harold’s heart is racing, he can’t believe that he’s just confessed his attraction to John, to his face, and now the man is kissing him! 

He trembles under the kiss, savouring it, those lips that he’s fantasised about for so long are pressed lightly against his own, and they are warm, soft and gentle. 

John is moving, it takes Harold a few seconds to realise that John was pulling him closer to his body, as he deepens the kiss. He felt John’s tongue slide along his closed lips, gently demanding a response from him. He parts them slightly and John’s tongue slips inside. Their tongues touch and Harold is lost in the sensations that roll through his body. John’s mouth faintly tastes of coffee and his lips are sweet with the taste of the strawberry lip balm he’d used that morning. 

John’s arms are around his body, supporting him; he can feel the strength of the man in them. A killer’s arms, he should be afraid of John’s power but he’s not. 

Then almost as quickly as it had begun John ends the kiss and releases Harold from his arms, taking a step back. Harold’s head is spinning and his face is flushed. Looking into John’s blue eyes he sees something he’s not seen before. His pupils are blown wide, there is a hunger reflected in them that speaks of his feelings without his uttering a single word. 

Harold feels the loss of the warm embrace and tries to find his voice but can’t say a word. John is smiling at him, waiting.

Harold swallows hard; his mind is in a whirl of emotion. Desire and want mixed with thoughts of how impractical and inappropriate this situation is. He should never have confessed his feelings to John. Instinctively he feels he should stop this now but another part of him wants this so much.

But there is no going back; the words he said cannot be unsaid. He reaches out and touches John’s face, feels the light scratch of his stubble as he trails a finger along John’s jawline. 

“Mr Reese…”

John looked at him 

“John…” he continued 

John puts a finger on Harold’s lips to stop him from speaking.

“It’s ok Harold; you don’t have to say anything.”

Harold looks into John’s face, his eyes are so blue and his lips so inviting, without thinking he moves even closer. John stands still, watching. Harold stops just before his lips meet John’s, he sighs and takes a step back, turning his back on John.

“John I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Why?”

Harold turns back and looks at John again; he has a frown on his face.

“Because Mr Reese, this is wrong. I’m your employer. I should have kept my feelings to myself…” He turns again and starts to walk away from John.

John follows him, “Harold” his voice is low and raspy, and it sends a shiver through Harold. He stops and turns back to face John. John comes closer and places a hand on each side of Harold’s face, tilting it upwards slightly.

“Well, I’m glad you did say something. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.” He smiled “I just didn’t have the courage to do anything about it, so you see I’m glad you told me’”

John kisses Harold once more and this time Harold’s arms go around John’s waist, pulling him close. The pleasure he feels at being held again in John's arms drives all thoughts, of the arguments for not starting this relationship, from his mind. There will be time enough to worry about how it will affect their working relationship later, for now he will just relax and enjoy the quiver of excitement passing through his body.


End file.
